halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Point of No Return
Halo Encyclopedia, page 252 |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |shield gen = None |hull = Resistance to several plasma pulses |complement = *Ablative baffles *Counterelectronic systems *Stealth ablative coating *Texture buffers'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx', page 43 |passengers = |othersystems = *Radar Invisible *Insulating layers *Counterelectronics |role = ONI field command |firstsight = 2531 |lastsight = 2552 |affiliation = UNSC Navy, ONI }} The UNSC ''Point of No Return'' is a stealth cruiser in the United Nations Space Command's Office of Naval Intelligence. It is one of the most advanced and secret ships ever built by the UNSC. Background The Point of No Return is the wartime command and control platform for ONI Section Two. The existence of the vessel is highly classified: officially, the ship does not even exist. Very few have actually seen the ship, only a handful have ever been aboard, and less than twenty officers have access to its most sensitive areas. The ship is crewed by people from all military branches of the UNSC and multiple artificial intelligences maintained solely by ONI. Operational History In 2531, Colonel James Ackerson met on Point of No Return with Captain Gibson, Rear Admiral Ned Rich, and Vice Admiral Margaret Parangosky to discuss the SPARTAN-II Program. They decided to grant Ackerson permission to begin the SPARTAN-III project.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 43-49 Later, the ship retrieved Kurt-051 after he had been "killed" in action in the Groombridge 34 System.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 57 During that operation to shut down a malfunctioning slipspace drive, Kurt noticed that the ship's holding cage was the size of a destroyer, though had the angles found on prowlers. He said it was an oxymoron; a large stealth ship. In 2537, Admirals Rich and Parangosky met with Spartan-051 and Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez again to inform him that the SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company had been killed and to begin training the SPARTAN-III Beta Company.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 79 The ship survived the Human-Covenant war. On December 31st, 2552, Codename: SURGEON filed a report to Codename: USUAL SUSPECTS entitled "Historical/Psychological Analysis of Cole, Preston J." The report was filed from UNSC Point of No Return in synchronous orbit on the far side of Luna. This was the last reported action of the ship and its current whereabouts remain unknown.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 487 Complement Technically considered a prowler, the Point of No Return is the largest ever built, easily the size of a UNSC destroyer. Constructed in parts and then assembled in deep space, the ship is completely radar invisible thanks to stealth ablative coating, and when her engines run below 30 percent she is as dark as interstellar space. It also contains a room called "Odin's Eye," a chamber surrounded by a Faraday cage that blocks all electronic signals. Appearances *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' Sources Category:Prowler Category:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Category:Halo: Evolutions